


Conclusion

by trekkie



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkie/pseuds/trekkie
Summary: Sam est rentrée





	Conclusion

Qu'est ce que je fous là …. J'aurai jamais dût venir…C'était stupide. J'pouvais pas dormir. Dire que je pensais que rouler un peu me calmerai … tu parles ! comme-ci ça m'avais jamais calmé. Et puis je suis arrivé là ! Là où je ne devrai pas être, à regarder sa maison sans sortir de ma voiture…Bon dieu, Jack ! On dirai un vieux voyeur !

Les gouttes de pluie qui rebondissent sur le toit de la voiture étoufferai presque la petite voix qui résonne dans ma tête. Qu'est ce que je fous là, bon dieu ! J'ai rien à y faire… j'ai plus rien à faire dans sa vie …  
D'ailleurs j'ai jamais rien eut à y faire . Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! On dirai un vieux chien abandonné incapable de comprendre qu'il a une nouvelle famille. C'est moi qui ai choisi et pourtant…

L'eau ruisselle sur le pare-brise et sur les fenêtre, rendant les contours de sa maison plus floues encore… Je n'y suis jamais entré… enfin si, mais c'était pas la même chose, on peut difficilement apprécier la déco quand on est accompagné par 12 gars des interventions spéciales armés jusqu'aux dents …

Depuis qu'elle est rentrée d'Atlantis, j'ai pas eut l'occasion de …. Juste avant qu'elle parte il y avait eut quelque chose … enfin le début de quelque chose… est ce que c'est toujours là ?

Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

Encore cette petite voix !

Ça à toujours été là ! Même quand vous faisiez semblant ! Même quand tu te mentais à toi-même : « J'suis son supérieur », « J'suis trop vieux pour elle »…

Mentir ! ça à toujours été une composante de notre relation . Bizarre, je me suis toujours considéré comme le genre de gars honnête dans son genre… Et je n'est fait que lui mentir… Même quand notre vie à tout les deux était menacée…

« Je ne suis pas parti parce que je tiens plus à elle que je ne suis censé le faire » Putain ! mais qu'est ce que c'était que cet euphémisme à la noix ! J'mériterai des claques parfois.

J'suis d'accord !

La Ferme !

On peut même plus être tranquille dans sa tête, maintenant.

De la lumière…elle doit avoir du mal à dormir.

L'humidité commence à envahir l'habitacle, depuis combien de temps suis-je là , les yeux fixés sur la maison … 

-« Mon général ? »

Le son étouffé qu'on fait ses doigts sur la vitre quand elle a essayé d'attirer mon attention on faillit me faire mourir. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Autant pour le grand guerrier à qui rien échappe. Des heures à fixer sa maison pour la rater quand elle sort pour venir vers moi !

Pourtant on peut pas dire qu'elle passe inaperçue, planquée sous son immense parapluie vert, elle ne porte qu'une grande chemise bleue qui lui descends jusqu'aux genoux et des socquettes.

Elle a l'air tellement jeune, là à me regarder sortir de cette voiture, à attendre que j'ouvre la bouche.

Attendre, une autre composante de notre relation, l'Attente… Est-ce qu'on aurai raté l'occasion ? Est-ce que j'aurai raté l'occasion ?... Est il trop tard ?

Elle sourit 

-« T'en a mis du temps, je suis bien rentrée depuis 3 jours ! »

-« Désolé… j'ai dût réglé des problèmes de dernières minutes au nouveau Mexique. »

-« Viens, tu vas me raconter ça, au chaud . »

Il n'est jamais trop tard … pas entre nous. Jamais… 

fin.


End file.
